Daddy Dimitri
by MyRussianComrade
Summary: Dimitri's son is attending school for the first time. But maybe this school year isn't so great for Dimitri's son and also him.
1. Chapter 1

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

"Abram wake up. It's time for school." I slowly shook my son up.

He pouted and turned over onto his side and covered himself with a pillow. "Don't wanna go..." he trailed off snoring lightly.

I chuckled he's everything like his mom. Hates waking up early. But that's his fault he stayed up until 10pm and didn't sleep at 9pm.

This will be Abram's first day ever going to school.

I shook his shoulder again, "C'mon, up. Now."

He signed and sat upright rubbing his tired eyes.

His brown hair was messy and his dark eyes were still tired.

I shook my head and lifted him up by the shoulders.

He smiled and hugged me, "Please Dad can I stay home?"

I smirked, "Your mother would kill me."

He smirked back, "Well you lived your days."

My eyes widened I faked like I was hurt from his commnt.

"Daddy i'm sorry!"

I chuckled and put him down. "Get dressed and fixed up."

He nodded and ran to his dresser pulling out a gray shirt, black jeans, and gray convers.

I left the room so he could dress.

I couldn't believe it's been seven years already and he's finally going to school.

It just seemed like yesterday when I was holding him in my arms for the first time.

My thoughts were interuppted by my arm shaking.

I looked down at Abram who was glaring, "I've been calling you for minutes!" he complained.

I smiled, "Sorry little Hooligan, now c'mon."

We went inside the car and I was getting ready to drop him off but he wouldn't walk to the school's doors.

I pulled over and walked up to him, "What's wrong, Abram?"

"What if I get bullied? Or I won't make friends? What if i'm stupid!"

I shook my head, "You won't get bullied, you will make friends. And you're definatly not stupid."

"Dad?" his dark eyes locked with mine.

"Yes?"

"Will you take me to class?"

"Sure."

He smiled and held my hand as I took him to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

**A/N: Decided to make this a little short story. ^-^ Enjoy.**

The class was already full with kids and a few parents were in here already.

Some kids cried wanting to go home with their moms or dads.

I scanned the classroom and saw a little boy about Abram's age. He was sitting in the corner looking sad at the kids and their parents. He has lanky built and has red hair chin length and teal eyes.

"Abram, do you see that boy?"

Abram turned his head and nodded, "He looks sad.. can i talk with him?"

His face glowed with happiness. I chuckled and nodded.

Abram walked up to the boy and the boy looked scared staring at his height.

For a seven year old, Abram is already 5'5.

"Sir, can I help you?" it ws the most beautiful femine voice i've ever heard.

I turned to my left to see a 5'7 beautiful woman.

She looked half turkish half scotish making her skin a beauiful tan color, her eyes were light brown and her body had the perfect curves and i could tell she's athletic.

I shook my head realizing i was staring too much, "Sorry, I was just droping off my son."

She gave a dazzeling smile, "Where is he?"  
I turned to the direction where Abram was now playing thumb wrestling with the boy.

"He's the one in the gray shirt, his name is Abram."

She almost arched an eyebrow, "He's tall for his age."

I chuckled, "Well he gets it from the best."  
She giggled and nodded, "I can tell. What's your name?"

"Dimitri Belikov."

She extended out a hand, "I'm Rose Ivashkov, i'm the teacher."  
"Nice to-"

Before i could finish my sentence the bell ringed.

Rose gave a small smile and anounced to everyone that parents had to leave because school is begining.

Abram walked up to me with the boy.

"Daddy, this is my friend, Matt Zeklos."

"Hi Matt."

He gave a shy smile.

The parents began leaving, "I'll pick you up afterschhol, bye Abram."

"Bye."

I left the class and got in my car.

My phone went off and I answered it,

"Hello?"  
"Dimka!"

I held my breath trying not to groan out of annoyance.

It was my wife, Tasha Ozera.

We were high school sweet hearts but she cheated on me so i broke up with up then she called me two months later saying she's pregnant so it's why i married her.

I didnt wont to be like my dad...leaving a woman pregnant and abanding their kids...

I'm now 24 and Tasha is 26.

"Dimka you there?"  
I nodded even though she couldnt see, "Yea."  
"Is Abram at school?"  
"Yes he is. I'm just now leaving."

I was now driving on the high way on my way to work i work as a FBI agent.

"Well i'll-"

I heard her giggling and a man whispering in the background. i rolled my eyes.

She's such a whore. She only does this when Abram and I arent around.

As long as Abram doesnt witness this then its okay.

"Tasha i'm at work i'll call you whenever."  
"Okay."

I cut off my phone and pulled into the parking lot.

I signed. I want to divorce her but i dont want to ruin Abram's childhood of having seperate parents.


	3. Chapter 3

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

**Abram POV:  
**

Miss. Ivashkov told everyone to take a seat and Matt sat by me.

"Dude how do you think school will be?" I asked excited.

He shrugg and gave a small smile, "Hopefully good."

Miss. Ivashkov began teaching math. Uhg!

"Abra can you figure out this answer?"

I looked at the board. 3x3?

I felt myself blushing I should've payed attention!

This blonde boy with freckles began laughing, "He so dumb he can't figure out a easy answer!"

The class began laughing and all I wanted to do was run out and go home.

Matt glared and stood up facing the boy, "Kyle shut your funky breath and leave Abram alone!"

Kyle blinked in shock as well as the other kids.

Miss. Ivashkov shook her head at us, "Okay you three office now."

We all walked to the office.

I walked with my head down in shame I never get in trouble!

Matt had paled he looked sick and Kyle looked straight up embarrassed and ticked off.

He glared at Matt, "You never embarrasse me like that again!"

Matt gulmped, "I was sticking up for my Buddy."

His eyes locked with Kyle's.

Kyle sign, "Whatever weidos."

I gave Matt a thankful smile and he returned one.

We were now sitting in the office Principal Kirova said she'll meet with us later finally she came out. "What's the trouble boys?"  
I explained everything and she shook her head.

"Kyle what you're doing is verbaly bullying and it is wrong."

He nodded looking shamed, "Yes ma'am."

"As for you Matt, i'm glad you're sticking up for peer but try not to use fowl language."

He almost smiled.

"Okay boys back to class you go."

Once we left her office Kyle stepped in front of us, "Guys i'm sorry. How about I get us gummy worms?"  
Me and Matt exchanged looks, "Sure!"

With that we made a new friend with Kyle Conta.

**Dimitri POV: **Work is a pain in the ass! I was in the elevator and one of my co workers, Jesse Zeklos was yelling at his phone call. What ever news he got got him pissed off.

My phone went off to an unknown number, "Hello?"  
"Mr. Belikova?"  
"Rose?" I was actually happy to hear another female voice.

"Sorry to call you so sudenlly but Abra was sent to the office."  
My eyes widend. Abram never gets in trouble!

"What happened?"

She then explained everything.

I sign and told her i'll be at the school.

School had ended and already parents were picking up their kids.

I saw my son with Matt and some other boy.

"Abram." I called to him. I walked up by his side.

I gave his friends a friendly smile and Blondie seemed pissed off.

Kids these days!

"Oh, dad this is Kyle Conta. He's our new friend."

I nodded and Kyle walked off to his nagging mom. "Bye guys."  
They said their byes.

"You ready to go Abram?"  
"Can't he stay a little more - until my dad gets here?" Matt was nearly begging.

I had a feeling this kid had a bad life at home.

I nodded, "Sure."

Matt smiled and he and Abram played tag.

I heard a car pull up and it was Jesse he looked beyond pissed off and walked straight up to Matt who stiffened.

I got up and walked to them, "Hey Jesse."

"Belikov. C'mon Matt."

He was literally dragging his son and Abram glared he was going to say something but i quickly covered his mouth and took us in our car.

"I hate his dad." Abram grumbled.

I nodded something had to be done if Matt was getting abused.


End file.
